The Flu
by Crimson Demon
Summary: When Kagome gets sick with the flu, Inuyasha finds out that he may not be as invincible as he thought. Just a cute little one-shot I did since I am sick...ugh...


This is a product of my sleep deprived mind, while I was sick… Ugh, I hate being sick. Anyway, this is just a little cute one shot I decided to do, since I was so bored, and felt like crap… Sooo… enjoy the utter waffy-ness, and the fluff… sorry about typo's and whatnot, I am only half awake, and I tried my best to fix it… *Sigh* Oh well… Hope you enjoy…

Ja!

Crimson Demon

"Will you hurry up already? I'm starvin'!" Inuyasha demanded, drumming his clawed fingertips on the top of the table. Kagome shot him an annoyed glare as she stirred the ramen, making sure it was cooked all of the way. "Oi! Are ya listenin' ta' me?" 

Kagome clutched the stirring ladle in a white knuckled grip, fighting to retort and sit him. "Inuyasha, don't make me use the 's' word." She warned, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks. The drumming stopped abruptly, and then started again. "_Inuyasha_…" She pursed her lips, and pointed the ladle at him. 

He flashed a fanged grin at her, and stood up to swipe a bowl away from her as she poured his ramen in to it. Kagome rolled her eyes, and poured the rest in to hers. In silence they ate, until Inuyasha was eyeing Kagome's left over noodles. Kagome herself was sitting there, stirring the ramen idly, with her eyes distant. "Oi- wench? You alright?" He asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care. 

Kagome jumped visibly, and then focused her eyes on him. "Nani? Gomen, I wasn't listening." The miko apologized, looking down at her bowl. 

"Feh. You alright? Ya were off in your own world," He paused, and sniffed a few times. "An' ya don't smell right either…" The hanyou stood up, and circled the table to stand near her. He bent down, and sniffed her a few times, then recoiled sharply. "Jeez! You smell…" 

"Sick?" Finished Kagome tiredly. "Yeah, I don't feel so good." She sent him a weary half smile, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Its probably just the flu, or something like that…Good thing my family's not home, or they'd get sick too…" 

Inuyasha frowned, "You gonna be okay? Ya ain't gonna drop dead or somthin'?" He surveyed the girl with sharp golden eyes. Kagome shrugged.

"Is it all right if I stay here until I get better?" She asked, then hurried on when she saw the suspicious look on her friend's face. "If I go back now, I might get the rest of you sick, and then we wouldn't be able to shard hunt for a long time, or at least until we all got better." 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then backed up reflexively as she began to cough. Her slim body shook, and then she quieted. "Ugh…Yep, it's the flu…" She murmured, standing up. "I'm going to go and take my temperature, then get something warm to drink. You might want to leave, if you don't want to get sick…" She flashed a tiny smile. 

Inuyasha 'feh-ed' and then followed her in to the bathroom. "I ain't gonna get sick, I never have, an' never will. Humans are the only ones that have that weakness." 

Kagome shook her head, and stuck the thermometer in to her mouth, under her tongue. Inuyasha bent down to peer at the glass stick, and wrinkled his nose. "What the hell is that? Smells weird." 

Kagome sighed, and rolled her eyes, and held up her finger, a silent signal to wait for a moment. After a few minutes, she pulled out the thermometer, and then read it aloud, "102.4…Oh crap…" She opened some foul smelling liquid, and then soaked the glass tube in it for a moment, then placed the both back.

"Is that bad?" The hanyou asked, crossing his arms, and cocking his head. Kagome nodded. 

"I am going to go and lay down, I'm feelin' kinda dizzy." She said softly, and then walked out of the bathroom, heading for her room. Inuyasha trailed her, a sharp fang pulling at his bottom lip. Kagome pulled on a robe, and then flopped on to her bed. "You don't have to stay, I will be fine in about two days, really." She snuggled in to the covers, and heard him open the window. 

"I'm gonna go tell the others that ya are gonna be a while, and then I'm gonna come back." He glanced at the still form of Kagome, surprised when he didn't get an answer. The hanyou bent down, and then noticed she was asleep. A sigh escaped his lips, and he leaped out of the window, making for the well house. 

Almost two hours later, Inuyasha vaulted back up in to Kagome's room, and winced. "Kuso! She is worse then before…" He cursed softly. Kagome was sleeping silently, but her face was flushed, and she smelled… sick_er_, was the only way to describe it. He bent down, and shook her gently, then yelped, pulling his hand back suddenly. Kagome was burning up with fever. He narrowed his eyes, and then nudged her again. "Hey Kagome, wake up." He growled lowly. 

The girl shivered as if she was cold, and then rolled over. "Inu…Yasha?" Her voice was soft and weak, it sounded like she was loosing her voice. 

"Yeah, we need to get you to Kaede's, she can help ya. You're burnin' up…" He smoothed back sweat dampened hair, and then watched as she shook her head. "Kagome, you-" 

"Its just a fever. I just need to get some liquid in me, and a few pills, and I will be as good as new." Kagome rasped, sitting up, and then closing her eyes tightly. "Ohhhh…bad idea." She moaned. "The whole worlds spinning." 

Inuyasha scooped her up, blanket and all with out a second thought, and carried her down stairs. She started to protest weakly, and he sent an icy glare down to her. "Stop. You ain't gonna get better with out help." 

"Just set me down on the couch, and let me sleep. I will be fine. People in this era get sick all the time." Kagome looked up at him with fever glazed eyes, and he shook his head, silver hair swinging. 

"No." 

"Just two days. Promise Inuyasha…" She pleaded, her small fists clutching the cover painfully. "If I am not better by then, you can take me back, ne?" 

Inuyasha growled, and then turned his back to her, heading for the kitchen. "What do ya need?" He demanded, eyeing her briefly.

Kagome sighed, and then pushed herself up, ignoring the angry look he sent her. She poured another drink, and then got two pills out of a cabinet, popping them in her mouth. Inuyasha kept a sharp gaze on her as she made her way back to the couch, and curled up on it, pulling the blanket close. 

The silver haired hanyou rolled his eyes, and then walked forward, tucking the edges of the blanket around her snugly, and making sure she was warm. Confused and grateful eyes turned up to him, and he raised a dark eyebrow. "I don't want ya gettin' worse, or we'll never get back to shard hunting." He said lowly, looking away, knowing that the look in her eyes would make his resolve to 'not get closer to her then is needed', to crumble. 

Kagome clenched her hand in the blanket, and closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her pale cheek, and then another, and another. Inuyasha's sharp nose caught the scent of saltiness in the air, and he silently cursed himself. Dropping to his knees, he brushed off the tears from her fevered skin. "Gomen Kagome," He mumbled. "I didn't mean to make you cry." 

Kagome closed her eyes tighter, and gritted her teeth. "Just go away for a while, onegai?" She whispered brokenly, and more tears fell. Inuyasha pulled back, and obeyed, leaving the house, but staying in the tree outside, so he could stay near her. 

*

The next morning, Kagome was slightly better, but her voice was almost completely gone. She woke up, a bit disoriented, and confused as to why she was not in her bed. The last nights events swept through her mind, and she groaned, or as close to a groan as she could get. She took her temperature again, and found that it was not as high as before, only a hundred degrees. _I should probably take a shower, and then go out for more cough medicine…_

She took her long warm shower, and then headed for her room, clad in a towel, her obsidian hair damp. A muffled thump sounded in her room, and she froze, her fingertips halting on the doorknob. Cautiously she opened the door, and then at the same time as the intruder, yelped.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered, his ears flattening. _Ohhhh damn. This ain't gonna end up well…_His fears were confirmed when…

"Kyaaaa! Hentai! Sit! Sit-sit-sit-sit-_sit_!" She shrieked repeatedly, her voice cracking with the strain, and holding the towel around her tightly, as the hanyou was flattened in to the ground painfully. 

Kagome whirled around, slammed the door, and leaned against it, her eyes almost comically wide, and her breath coming in pants. "Stupid baka…always trespassing where he isn't welcome. Can't even take a hint when…" More rasping grumbling followed as she stormed to the bathroom, and went for a robe. 

*

Inuyasha pulled himself up from the ground, and then growled. "Well that was just a helluva lot of fun. Kami, could I be any stupider…?" He exited her room, and followed her scent to the bathroom, where it mingled with the scent of flowers- her sham-puu… Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he called hesitatingly, "Oi! Kagome- sorry, you can go in to your room. I'll be downstairs…" 

Sure enough, when Kagome was dried, he was lounging against a wall, arms crossed in a familiar position. "Sorry…" Kagome sighed, her brown eyes apologetic. The hanyou shrugged.

"I know…" He began, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. Kagome walked forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ugh…" 

"And you said you didn't get sick…" Kagome said softly, her voice sounding frail. 

"I ain't sick…" He bared his fangs. "I-" More coughing followed, and he bent down, his shoulders shaking. 

"Great…" She sighed. "C'mon lets get you some medicine and take your temperature…" 

*

Sure enough, the hanyou had a fever as well, and needless to say, wasn't impressed. "This sucks!" He growled, sitting on the couch, his hands fending off all the attempts to stick the long glass stick in to his mouth. "Oi wench- give it a mmphh!" His annoyed rant was cut off by her jamming the thermometer in to his mouth, and holding it there. Angry golden eyes flashed as he fought the girl, a low growl emanating from his chest. Kagome yelped in surprise as she lost her balance, and ended up in his lap. 

Both the miko and the half demon froze for a moment, and then a wild blush crept up Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha felt her move to get off him, but his arms slid around her, pulling her close. Never taking his eyes off her, he lifted a clawed hand to pull out the thermometer, and then bent forward to brush his lips against hers. Startled, Kagome pulled back, eyes wide. "N-Nani?" 

Hurt shone in the hanyou's eyes, and he softly said, "Kagome, I-"

"Why?" Her voice cracked.

The amber gaze of the hanyou flickered for a brief moment, "I don't know…" He murmured. Kagome leaned her forehead against his, and then blinked. 

"Did you mean it?"

"Hai…" He waited with bated breath as she seemed to think it over. Suddenly her lips met his in a warmer kiss and he gratefully pulled her closer. _Maybe being sick ain't so bad…_He mused… 

*Owari*

Hai- Yes

Agritou(sp?)- Thanks, thank you

Ja - See ya

Ne- More or less 'Okay?'

Oi- Hey

Kuso- Either damn or shit... I'm not sure...erk...

Onegai- Please?

Hentai- Pervert(ed)

Baka- Idiot, stupid, foolish...

Kami- God/goddess

Nani- What

Owari- End


End file.
